Entr'acte
by Darth Breezy
Summary: A long neglected chapter in Luke and Aube's life together, when Luke first brought his new family home. As with all things, it's not as easy as he would hope. Will Leia be able to accept Luke's new family? Or they her? Post Jedi AU, Luke/OC, Han/Leia - two chapters on the same evening, finally complete.
1. Chapter 1

Entr'acte

A/N – The original introduction of Aubé as Luke's wife to Leia and Han has been lost, and I realized that in all the years I have never gone back and addressed it – I'm sure it wasn't easy, and perhaps this is why the story has evaded me all this time… Of course, feedback is always welcome.

* * *

It had been the source of their first marital disagreement, but in hindsight, Luke was grateful for the extra time. Time to secure living quarters on Coruscant for not only himself, Aubé and Pem (as well as the new baby) without worrying about the security of even an upscale hotel. Time to make sure the new Healer's center would be prepared for the onslaught of new management and equipment that her family would be bringing – and most importantly, time to actually tell those closest to him about the new family.

"_Go on, Luke," _Aubé had admonished him gently. _"It'll only be for a few weeks and besides, you_ _owe it to your sister to tell her in person, not just over the holo-net! The baby and I will be fine here, and that way you can get everything prepared…"_

He had given in, in the end, knowing she was right, but even as he had approached Han and Leia's apartment, he wondered (and not for the first time) that perhaps he should have stayed on Corellia after all…

* * *

"You _What_?" were the first words out of Leia's mouth when Luke casually made mention of the fact that he had been Bonded on Corellia, and that his new bride would be joining him there in three weeks time. Han, not having a gundark in this fight only looked at Luke, incredulous, while Chewbacca only raised his eyebrows questionaingly.

Luke set his jaw firmly, his usually calm demeanor already beginning to give way under his sisters unabashed disgust gaze.

"My wife, Aubé and my daughter Pembarian – "

"Daughter?" Leia echoed, shock now giving way to anger. "Luke, you were only there for six months –"

"She's nearly 8 now, Leia…" Luke said evenly, pulling a small holo out of his pocket. "Aubé was pregnant when… well, when we parted ways…"

Finding his voice, Han took the holo and held it up for a close look. "Well Kid, she's as cute as a button, and she's definitely got your eyes! Whadda ya think, Princess? Do you think our kids are going to look more like me or – "

"Don't change the subject, Fly-boy!" Leia snapped. "Luke, blue eyes aren't exclusive to boys from Tatooine –"

Luke rose from his chair. "She's my daughter, Leia," he said coldly. "I thought you'd understand…"

"Well, I don't know about you two," Han said with forced joviality "but I think Chewie and I could use a drink..."Chewbacca whuffed in agreement.

"Sit down, Han," Leia snapped. "We have to talk this out!"

"There's nothing to talk about, Leia."

"Of course there is! We need to get a blood scan, and have this farce of a marriage dissolved before the holo-net gets wind of it all…"

"I have to go," Luke said abruptly, heading for the door. "I'm have a meeting with a property manager this afternoon, and then I have to go to the Healer's center to brief them on the new arrivals." And without another word, he left, leaving his three best friends in an angry silence.

* * *

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Before he could get more than a few steps away from the flat, Han caught up with Luke, and gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Let me go, Han," Luke growled, none too softly. "I don't have time for this right now…"

"Kid… Luke, come on!" Han said gently. "The Princess will come around, just give her time. She's just a bit, well you know, funny right now…"

Luke closed his eyes and sighed, allowing the anger to flow away. "Yeah," he admitted. "And I kinda dropped it in her lap, after all, didn't I?"

Han cocked an eyebrow in a familiar way. "Ya think? You disappear to Corellia for what's supposed to be a 2 day trip, then show back up – what five months later?"

"More like six…"

Han shook his head. "Hell, you've been gone so often – even when you're here – "

"I know…"

"Come on, Kid," Han said with a customary cocky grin. "Chewie will keep an eye on Her Worship for a bit – let me buy you a drink!"

Luke paused. After all, he didn't have to meet the property manager for at least an hour, and it was the middle of the night in Cornet – Aubé would undoubtedly be asleep anyway…

"All right," he consented, a small smile touching his lips at last. "As long as Leia will be OK…"

Han clapped an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Sure thing Kid! You can tell me all about that cute little Button of yours!" He shook his head, laughing. "Stang, you are lucky Luke – I tell you, pregnant women are such a pain in the after burners sometimes. At least you didn't have to go through all of _that!"_

Luke absently fingered the thin silversheened band that symbolized his bond with Aubé, who would be nearly halfway through her own pregnancy when she arrived. In light of Leia's anger, he hadn't told them…

"Yeah, lucky me…"

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

If Han had questioned the idea of a third bedroom in Luke's new living arrangements, he had mercifully kept his thoughts to himself.

Handing over a credit chip and a data sheet over to the agent, Luke murmured a few simple instructions that Han could not hear.

Her eyes widened as she looked over the request, but she nodded in agreement.

"Oh…of course, Sir," the young twi'lek stammered. "We pride ourselves in our discretion! Might I make a few suggested additions, especially to the –"

"Knock yourself out," Luke replied with a tired smile "I know some of the request might seem a little strange, but –"

"Not to worry, Sir!" she smiled back. "I have three of my own at home, you understand. I'll be sure to have everything set up."

"And _fresh_ flowers," Luke said firmly. "Not cut…."

"Fresh flowers, yes sir!" She grew concerned. "They might be a little harder to come by…"

"Do what you can," said Luke, pulling out another credit chip. "Have them here the morning she arrives…"

* * *

"Yer sure you won't come to supper, Luke?" Han asked for what was probably the fourth time. "She really wants to talk to you about, well, all of this…"

"There's nothing to talk about, Han," said Luke, his lighter mood from earlier in the afternoon darkening considerably. "She doesn't understand…"

"You haven't given her much of a chance to, pal!"

Staring out from the hotel room, Luke rubbed his tired face with his left hand, and sighed.

"I know, I know…"

"And you ain't been very fair to her…"

"Han, I just don't want to talk about this right now, OK?"

Han pursed his lips, and then shook his head. "You and her both – stubborn as gundarks. Look, why not sleep on it tonight, and things will be better in the morning?"

Meeting his friend's gaze, a wry smile touched his face at last. "So sure are you then?" Luke replied in a fare imitation of his old Jedi Master. "And if she refuses?"

"Hey, have I ever let you down before?" Han replied with a grin, and then held his finger up. "On second thought, don't answer that…"

"All right," Luke nodded. "But if you'll excuse me, I have a holo-call I want to make…"

And without another word, Luke turned to make his way to the sitting room, leaving Han to wonder how he would keep his promise.

* * *

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as R2 signaled that Aubé had opened up her end, Luke dismissed the droid who warbled a low whistle, understanding his master's need for privacy.

When she came into view, Luke uttered a low whistle himself. "Well hello there," he said softly as all the tension of the day melted away. Seated on the couch at her parent's home was the love of his life wearing little more than a smile and a towel that barely covered her chest.

"Hello yourself," she said demurely, playing with the loose knot at the front. A deep breath would send it to her lap, and Luke found himself holding his. "Mother took Pappa to the Healer's center, and the boys took Pem out…"

"So we're alone…" he said, his voice low and husky. "At least, as alone as we can be right now…"

Her smile became broad as the knot came undone, but the towel remained stubbornly in where it was. "Something… wrong… Luke?" she asked, batting her eyes.

A low growl emanated from his throat. "Lean… forward…" he gasped, and choked back a slight moan as she complied, her arms lightly crossing her chest and holding that infernal piece of cloth firmly in place.

"Move your arms, Bé…" he whispered. "Run your hands through your hair for me…"

With a slowness that was almost painful for Luke to watch, she closed her eyes and tilting her head back, did as he asked. As the towel fell away at last, Luke forgot everything about the day and surrendered himself to the idea of love, even though it was light years away.

* * *

A little while later, with Aubé now wearing a shirt and with Pemberian firmly entrenched in her lap, the conversation now turned to more mundane things. The preparations for the new Healer's Center, the reconstruction of the Jedi Temple, and ultimately, the family's move to the Core.

"How _is_ your sister, Luke?" Aubé asked at last. "You've barely said two words about her this morning."

Luke thinned his lips. "She's fine, Bé, just having trouble adjusting, that's all…"

"Adjusting to..."

"Everything," Luke said at last with a sigh. "Don't worry, she'll come around soon enough. But Bé… what happened to your…" He blushed. "You know…"

Aubé arched a well groomed eyebrow, indicating that she knew he was changing the subject, and they would address it later, but she didn't protest.

"Ma-mare's breasties are HUGE now, aren't they Pay-pa?" cried Pem excitedly from her lap. "Kay said they would get to the Core a week before we did! And then he said…"

Now it was Aubé's turn to blush. "Now Pem," she said gently. "You know that's not polite…"

"But Ma-mere!" Pem continued, pleased with her knowledge. "I know they're for feeding the new baby, but since they are so big, do you think there's more than one baby? Kay says you could feed a whole army…"

"Pem, that's _enough_…" Aubé said more firmly now. "Go and see if your Gram-ere has first meal ready."

"Kay' Ma-mere!" Pemberian giggled, sliding off her mother's lap. "Miss you Pay-pa!" she cried, running over to the holo-projector, and giving it a wet kiss.

"Miss you too, Little Pilot," Luke replied with a smile, and blowing a kiss back. When she was gone, he turned his full attention back to Aubé.

"Our apartment will be ready with in the week, Bé," he said quietly. "How soon can you come?"

A look of concern crossed her features. "Well, mother said I should be fit to travel within a few days – we've managed to knock down most of the morning nausea, and Toa will escort me if need be… Luke, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's _wrong_…" he replied, keeping his voice low and easy. "I just want you here, where you belong…"

"In your bed?" she asked wryly.

"By my side…"

* * *

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

For the next three days, Luke had successfully avoided passing more than a few words over the com with Leia. Despite her attempts to nail him down, he always managed to be either on his way to a meeting at the Temple, setting up security for the Temple, or any number of things that just seemed to keep him just _busy _enough.

It was Han who finally cornered Luke as he was exiting his new apartment, but by the look on Luke's face, he wasn't surprised. "I was just on my way to meet Aubé's shuttle," he said, closing the door. "I guess you wanna come along?"

Han's eyes widened. "Uh… sure!" he replied. Sheepishly, he pulled out a bottle of Corellian whiskey from behind his back. "Actually, this is from Leia…" He paused, perhaps for dramatic effect. "For you and your wife…"

Now it was Luke's turn to be surprised as he took the bottle. A nice year indeed. "Ummm, thanks…" he said lowering his eyes.

"Oh yeah," Han continued reaching into a pack on his hip. "Something for your Button… Just some Tash-tay sweets – they make 'em here now… You know how much Leia likes 'em…."

"Yes, I do," Luke replied quietly, suddenly ashamed at how he had been treating Leia, and missing her terribly. "Han, this hasn't been easy…"

Han held his hands up in supplication. "Now Luke, don't worry about it! I know you two are as stubborn as rancors, and what with her Highness's condition and all…"

Luke shuffled his feet nervously, perhaps now would be a good time to tell him after all. "Han… about Leia's… _condition…"_

Companionably, Han threw his arm around Luke's shoulders. "Look, don't worry 'bout it now, Kid," he drawled. "Chewie's waiting down at the docking bay for us! Why don't you put that someplace nice and we'll go meet the lovely ladies…"

"But Han," Luke protested feebly. "Leia…"

"Will be fine," Han assured him. "She said _not_ to come back until I've at least _seen_ her with you…"

"_Scouting mission_, Huh?" Luke cocked an eyebrow. "Seems like old times…

Now it was Han's turn to look away, embarrassed. "Yeah," he said a little sadly. "Almost…" Quickly, he regained his composure. "Anyway, they should be landing soon. Half the Alliance's security forces are on deck, all for a Corellian Ambassador's shuttle – not something that happens every day!"

Inwardly, Luke sighed. _I guess you'll find out for yourself soon enough,_ he thought, but outwardly he only smiled.

"All right then Han," he said. "Let's go meet my family…"

* * *

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

_For Goldie..._

* * *

Han and Luke arrived as Aubé's shuttle began its final approach, and Luke took stock of the pilots that had formed a loose ring around the landing pad. As _Rogue Group_ was on a reconnaissance mission for the New Republic, he didn't recognize many of them, and for reasons he could not explain – not even to himself - he was profoundly grateful.

There was, however, a small contingent of pilots he _did _recognize, _The Blue Mynocks _and their commander, Loué Santana.

Loué, like Aubé, was a female Corellian pilot who had served with valor at the Battle of Endor. After Aubé had resigned her commission, Commander Santana had been promoted to lead the group.

As soon as she saw Luke and Han, she saluted smartly, with that familiar cockiness that seemed to be inherent in all Corellians, then fairly raced across the platform.

"Chewbacca! Captain Solo! Commander Skywalker!" she called joyfully. "Nails said you would be here – well, at least Luke would be!"

"Well if it aint the Sand-storm herself" Han replied with a wink, as she embraced Luke warmly. "How ya doin' Kid?"

Chewie wuffed his own greeting, and lifted her off her feet in a giant embrace.

"Fine as a dry whiskey, myself!" she said, brushing back a lock of dark brown hair as the wookiee set her down. "Promised Nails we'd grab some Vente Fugo sometime this week after she settled in." Her brown eyes sparkled with delight. "She said she had a surprise or two, Luke – know anything about it?"

Luke only smiled and shuffled his feet. "Perhaps…" he said mildly. He looked to the sky, and the smile became a grin as he saw the shape of a Corellian Corvette block out the light of the sun.

They had arrived.

* * *

Almost as soon as the passenger bay opened, Pemberian virtually flew off the ship.

"Pay-pa!" she squealed, diving into her father's arms. "Pay-pa! Pay-pa! I never saw so many stars! So many I couldn't even count them all! Kay said that the were people on nearly all of them! Is that true? Pay-pa I…"

She stopped mid sentence, taking in the sight of Han and the wookiee standing next to him. "Oh Pay-pa…" she gasped.

Luke looked up briefly to see Toa coming down the ramp, a blaster strapped to his side. A quick nod assured Luke that everything was fine and Aubé was right behind.

As relief flooded his senses, Luke turned to Han and Chewie, with Pem resting easily on his hip.

"Pem, I'd like you to meet some friends of ours. This is Loué, Captain Solo, and Chewbacca…"

Chewbacca uttered a soft bark, and held out his arms even as Pem shrank back into her father's embrace.

"He says you can call him _'Chewie'_, Button," Han said. "He's a really nice guy…"

"Chewie..." Pemberian echoed softly, slowly reaching out to the wookie. "My Uncle _Chewie…"_

"Go on Kid," Han said even as Pemberian slid into the wookiee's embrace. "The button will be fine, and I think there's someone up there who's just waiting to see you."

With a quick wave of acknowledgement, Luke fairly dashed across the platform and up the ramp, and at last into Aubé's embrace.

* * *

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

When Luke reached the top of the gantry, the first thing he noticed – or perhaps the second – was the fact that Aubé's whole body had changed practically overnight.

Standing next to her brother, Kay'leb, the simple tunic top and flack jacket she wore couldn't disguise the now prominent bump that rested just below her breast-bone.

"Cold…" she muttered, even as Luke took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Where's Pem?"

"With Chewie and Han on the landing pad," Luke whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her cheek tenderly. "We shouldn't keep them waiting too long…"

"You should take my sister home right away, Master Skywalker," Kay'leb said with unaccustomed tenderness. "It's been a long journey."

Affection became concern as Luke wrapped his arms around his wife. He turned his attention to Kay'leb, who's sightless, milky eyes met his own. "Is she all right?"

"_She_ is _fine_, Luke," Aubé grumbled, although her pallor belied this fact. "I just want to get home and get some sleep…"

"Our father has secured lodgings for myself and Toa in the Senate District," Kay'leb said as he handed Luke a small vial filled with a light blue liquid. "This will help ease the nausea, and help her rest – "

"Don't need it Kay," Aubé snarled, regaining some of her fire. "Stop pushing your potions on me!"

"Now dear sister," Kay'leb said, stroking her cheek. "If you had actually used some of my _potions_ you wouldn't be in this predicament…"

"All right you two," Luke interrupted the siblings, far from being in the mood for such banter. "Let's go collect our daughter…"

As they walked down the ramp together, with Kay'leb leading, and then joined by Toa, Aubé seemed to perk up in the fresh air. The cheers and calls from the sidelines made her blush, and she snuggled closer to Luke. "Maybe I'm not so tired after all," she purred. "You know, kinda continue what we started on the holo call…"

"Oh of course," Luke replied absently, looking around. "Anything you like…"

Aubé stopped cold, pulling on his arm. "Luke, is something wrong?"

"No… Nothing's wrong Bé," he replied as he turned to her and smiled. "Just a feeling… but you were saying?"

"You, me…"

"And the bump," Luke finished for her. "Are you sure it'll be… well… you know?"

"Wild and noisy?" Aubé asked innocuously. "Probably. I hope we don't have neighbors…"

Now it was Luke's turn to blush. "Well yeah, that too – but I mean –"

"He's barely the size of your finger, Luke," She replied, patting her belly. "Most of this is just natural padding! He'll be fine…"

"If you say so," Luke muttered, looking at his feet. "But come on, they're waiting for us…"

Aubé laughed and lightly licked his ear. "Come on then, Fly-boy," she giggled. "Let's not keep our reception waiting."

He nodded as they resumed their walk across the landing pad, excited about the prospects for the evening, but unable to shake the feeling that he had just missed something, or even _someone_ vital…

* * *

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

When Han arrived back at the apartment that he shared with Leia, he found her in the kitchenette brewing tea.

"Hey Princess," he called from the doorway. "Whatcha been up to?"

"Oh, not much," she replied breezily. "Just a little light reading, that's all. I was actually going to go to bed soon, with or without you…."

"Uh-huh," Han said, cocking an eyebrow. "No holo-net? No news broadcast?"

"No, not at all… just me and…" She cast a surreptitious look at the book on the counter "Fa'bio…"

"Oh?" Han asked innocently, sliding his arms around her waist. "So you didn't catch the big holo-scoop of the day? Luke Skywalker reunited with his lover and her daughter?"

"No, must have missed it…" Leia's eyes closed and she sighed as Han began nibbling on her throat.

"So," he drawled into her ear. "Whadda ya think? Is it a boy or girl?"

"Boy…" she said promptly. "My grandmother always said boys carry higher…"

"Ha! I was right!" Han cried out triumphantly. "You _were_ there!"

Leia whirled around to face him. "Han! You… You…!" She was at a loss for words, furious and embarrassed.

"Calm down your worship," Han said easily, but he was careful to take a few steps back. "No harm done! No need to get all worked up now!"

Gritting her teeth, Leia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "All right," she said with an exhale. "I was up on the observation deck… I just couldn't stay away, in the end…"

Han took an uneasy step forward. "Sure, Leia…" he said. "I told them that you weren't feeling up to scratch, and Luke seemed to understand…"

"He always did…" Leia sighed, drawing closer to Han, now pulling him into an embrace. "I have to admit, he seemed happier than I've seen him in ages…"

"Yeah, that he is," Han agreed. "Almost as happy as we are…"

* * *

Pemberian had fallen asleep in Chewbacca's arms, and the wookiee had insisted on carrying her all the way home to the new apartment, and seeing her to her new bed. With Vitty, her elderly stuffed bantha tucked under her arm, she barely acknowledged her parents good night kisses.

Although she had allowed Luke to carry her over the threshold, Aubé had insisted on using the shower alone, leaving Luke to pace restlessly around their now shared quarters.

For a brief moment, he considered com-calling Leia, to thank her for the gifts, but then Aubé emerged from the shower, clad only in a thin towel.

"I seemed to have left my robe in the case, Luke…" she said with a sly smile. "And my night shirt, and my…"

"Couch…" Luke choked, and Aubé cast him a curious look.

"Couch?" she echoed, puzzled at first. Then understanding dawned on her face. "Oh? You mean… there!"

Luke nodded wordlessly, and his upper lip disappeared as she coyly knotted the top of her towel and sat down on the edge of the settee.

"Like this?" she asked demurely.

"Almost…"

"Like how? Perhaps you can show me… Master Skywalker…."

Ever the teacher, Luke was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Leia awoke early, and leaving her sleeping husband a quick note, she took a shuttle over to the new Healer's Center. Before Luke had mentioned his and Aubé's Bonding, and their subsequent falling out, he had spoken of the Healers on Corellia – and how many of them were also Jedi. Apparently, two of them had accompanied his… _wife_… to the Core, and something – perhaps the Force – had compelled her to have her first meeting with them on her own.

The new facility was already humming with activity, but as soon as she arrived, she was met by the young blond Jedi she had seen accompanying Luke and Aubé on the platform.

"Greetings, Madam Solo," the young man said, bowing deeply. "It was hoped that you would come to us…"

"How do you know my name?" she blurted out, than inwardly rolled her eyes. _Luke, of course… _

"Master Skywalker has spoken very highly of you, Madam," came the soft reply. "My Kay-sa wishes to attend to you personally, but he has been urgently called away this morning. He shall return very shortly, but if you will accompany me…"

"Your _what_?" Leia echoed, following him into a well-appointed room where the pleasant sweet and spicy aroma of Alderaan tea filled the room. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

"Forgive me, Madam," he replied. "I do not know the Basic word. I am called Toa. I am a Healer. He is the _Master_ Healer, and he is my… my _Yay-so_…" Once again, Toa paused, trying to think of a translation.

"Master? Trainer?" Leia offered helpfully, accepting the proffered cup of tea as she sat down. "He trains you?"

A frown clouded Toa's features. "Yes, in part," he agreed. "But he is also… I am to him what Miss Aubé is to Master Skywalker. In part…"

"His bond-mate?" Leia suggested. "His life-partner?"

A smile lit up the Healer's face. "Yes, that is a good word. My _Yay-so_… he is my life, and my…" Now he lowered his head, blushing. "But we have much to do before Kay-sa returns, perhaps we should get started…"

* * *

After reading the flimsy-plast, and perhaps seeing it as a step in the right direction, Han decided to go see how Luke and his family were settling in. He knew Leia would more than likely be spending the morning at the Healer's, and Chewie would be spending time messing about the Falcon as he often did since they found out that Leia was expecting.

Perhaps they would appreciate a nice First meal from one of the Capitol's finest restaurants. He doubted either Luke or Nails would be up to cooking after what was an undoubtedly _warm_ reunion (and had their obvious affection on the Landing platform been anything to go by, it had indeed been a summer's day on Tatooine in their flat.)

Besides, he was hungry himself.

* * *

When Han arrived at the flat, he was surprised to be greeted not by Luke or Aubé, but by their daughter Pemberian.

"Uncle Han!" she cried gleefully, raising her arms to be picked up, and Han happily obliged.

"Hey there, Button!" Han said, swinging her into his arms. "Your parents still in bed?"

She giggled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ma-mare is. She's awfully sleepy I think. I heard Pay-pay and Uncle Kay talking this morning. Sometimes the baby makes her really sick…"

Before Han could reply, Luke emerged from the fresher, tying his robe and with his wet blond hair combed back.

His face looked tired and strained. "Hello, Han," he said, keeping his voice low. "Bé's asleep, but come on in to the kitchen, I'll make some caf and tell you all about it…"

* * *

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

As they were at last finishing up what seemed to be typically endless paperwork, there came a knock at the door, and before Leia could so much as take a breath, she could actually _feel _the Master Healer's presence as he entered the room.

"Good morning, m'lady," the young man called, using a walking stick to gage his footsteps. "Toa, I take it our guest has been attended to?"

"Yes, Kay-sa," Toa answered obediently as he approached his Master to assist him. "I have taken all of the information, as you asked."

Leia found herself staring at him, even as he drew close. He was tall and rugged, with long hair that was almost completely silver-white. Not classically handsome, but strangely attractive in his way. His eyes drew her attention the most, for they were completely white and it was only then that she realized that he was blind.

Slowly, she tried to rise in preparation to move to an examining room, though how he would accomplish this…

"There's no need, your Highness," he said, smiling. "You are perfectly fine right where you are. Toa, another cup of tea for the Princess, please…"

Toa nodded, and with a bow, he was off. Once again, the Healer turned his attention Leia.

"Umm, should I get undressed?" Leia asked uncertainly. "I mean…"

Now the Healer laughed, and to Leia's ears, it was a musical sound. "Only if you wish, Madam," he said, drawing up a chair next to her. "But perhaps I should see to your children… _first_…"

She gasped, uncertain if she had really heard the implication in his voice, but when he lay his hands on her belly, she relaxed. He was a Healer after all…

"Do you talk to them?" he asked, turning his (_fascinating_) eyes to hers. "They can hear you, you know…"

"No…" Leia said slowly, pushing aside a rather unwelcome, decidedly un-lady-like thought. "I didn't know that…"

"Oh yes, they can," he replied moving his hand to another place on her belly, as if gauging the sudden flurry of movement beneath. He took her hand in his own and placed it there, and Leia suppressed a shiver. Kay'leb appeared not to notice. "Do you see? They know we are talking about them…"

She repressed the urge to reach out and touch his face. "Oh… yes…" she said softly. "I see what you mean…" The 'un-lady-like thought' presented itself again, and this time, she didn't push it away so quickly. What was it about Corellian men?

"Kay-sa! _Enough!" _A sharp voice brought her out of her reverie, and she shook her head as if to clear it. What in the seven hells had she been thinking? She looked over to see Toa, the younger Healer, standing at the doorway, two cups of Alderaan tea in hand. "Kay-sa…" he said again, more softly this time. "_Please_…"

She could have sworn she saw Kay-leb offer her a roguish wink, but now she only saw him as a Healer. How very odd…

He smiled at her, beckoning Toa over. "Now M'lady," he said easily, as if nothing in the Galaxy could bother him. "Toa and I will teach you how to really _listen _to your children…"

* * *

"Pem, why don't you start on your lessons?" Luke said with forced genially as Han dished out a portion of the food for her. "Your Uncle and I need to talk…"

"Yes, Pay-pa…"

As soon as the little girl had bounced out of the kitchen, Han sat down across from his old friend. "I haven't seen you look so bad since I rescued your hind end on Hoth! Up late?"

Luke offered him a weary smile. "Yeah, well, we got to sleep around first light…"

"So much for being _tired_, huh?"

"Well, yeah…" Luke blushed a little. "But a little later, Bé work up again in some pretty severe pain…"

"And…?" Han grew concerned.

"I called the Healer's center, and her brother came by…" Luke paused, looking up. "Aubé?"

As if summoned by the use of her name, Aubé appeared at the kitchenette entryway, and right away, Han could see that something wasn't quite right with her even as Luke fairly raced to her side.

"Something smelled _soooo_ good," she murmured, taking his arm "I just couldn't resist…"

"You should be in bed," Luke chastised her gently. "You need your rest…"

"But it smells so _good_!" she giggled, and suddenly Han noticed how glassy her eyes were, and he understood. She was completely and utterly spaced.

"Siddown, Nails," Han said with a forced smile. "We'll get you all fed, and Luke can tuck you back into bed…"

"Will he come with me?" She asked, and then giggled again. "I mean… not like he hasn't a few times all ready… Damned Jedi are like Tie fighters, they just keep on coming!"

Now Luke blushed to the roots of his hair, while Han burst into gales of laughter. "All right, Bé," he said gently, ignoring his friend's outburst. "Maybe you should take a little nap first…" He put his hand on her fore-head, and whispered in her ear.

"But I'm not… not tired…" she pouted woozily, sinking into his arms. "Not…"

With a sigh more like a grunt, Luke lifted her up and held her close to his chest. A soft snore emanated from somewhere near his upper arm. "I'll be right back, Han."

"Take your time, Kid," Han chuckled, pouring himself another cup of caf. "Sounds like it'll be an interesting conversation…"

* * *

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 11

"So then, Master Healer," Leia asked, sipping the last of her tea. "Am I cleared for the morning?"

Kay'leb smiled at her. "You are, madam," he said. "Indeed, I'm running behind my times this morning – I have another very important patient to look in on…"

"Oh?" Leia asked, trying to keep her voice casual. "I guess that would be Luke's… _wife_?"

The smile faded. "Yes… Luke's _wife_…" Kay'leb echoed softly as he turned away. "My _sister_…"

* * *

"How's she doin', Kid?" Han asked as Luke re-entered the kitchen. "All tucked in?"

Luke offered a weary smile. "Sleeping like a fairy princess."

"Speaking of the Princess," Han said. "I got a com call from her while you were sending Nails back to dreamland. She's gonna be there a while. You wanna finish the story?"

Luke sat down in the chair and poured himself a cup of caf. "Not much to tell really," he sighed. "It was like this before, when she was pregnant… well, when she was expecting Pem. It was hard on her…"

Han nodded. He and Leia had been trying to have children for years, but this was the first time the pregnancy had lasted more than a few weeks. He knew all about the fear, and the pain, and a small part of him wondered what it would have been like to go through it _alone_ as Aubé had.

"Things were fine at first," Luke said softly, staring off into the distance. "A little nausea in the morning, funny, fussy food cravings in the middle of the night…"

Again Han nodded, and chuckled a little. "Yeah, same with Leia," he said. "Ever tried finding sweet fried roller fish at midnight, even in the Core? It aint easy…"

Luke offered a wan smile, and continued. "Well, in the end her mother finally said she would be all right for travel, and we wanted to come… home to have the baby…" His expression darkened. "I guess I didn't count on the kind of _reception_ we'd get…"

Han shook his head. "Now you know you're being unfair, Luke," he said. "We already talked about that…"

Luke ran an exasperated hand though his hair. "I know, I know," he sighed. "It's not _just_ Leia though – it's _everyone_! You saw how most of them reacted on the landing platform! What, did they expect me to never have a _normal_ life?"

"They'll get over it, Luke," Han said amiably. "They got over me and Leia, didn't they? They'll get over Nails and the button… just give 'em a little time, that's all. Just give 'em a little time…"

* * *

Unbidden, Toa brought Leia another cup of tea, and then went to stand as a silent sentry next to the door.

"Your _sister_…." Leia repeated softly, and then fell silent, at a loss for words.

"She never told you, did she?" Kay'leb said dryly. "But of course, I'm sure it never came up in the myriad of conversations you've had with her."

Leia shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "To be honest, I hardly know her," she admitted. "She's always been Luke's… friend…"

"And his lover," Kay'leb finished for her succinctly. "Unless you believe the child she bore and the one she carries belong to someone else?"

"Of course not!" Leia snapped, regaining some of her familiar fire. "It's just that… it's just…"

"Just _what_, then?" He asked smoothly, glancing over his shoulder at her. "That your brother _has_ a lover? Perhaps you wanted him as your own?"

"How could you even _think_ that?" she spat, rising from her chair, red faced. "She… she _LEFT_ him! She _HURT_ him! For nearly ten years she hid his own _daughter_ from him! How can I forgive her for that?"

"Is it your place to?" Kay'leb asked, infuriatingly mild. "Is that not between Master Skywalker and my sister? He apparently forgave her enough to take her as his wife…"

"And not even tell me!"

"Are you privy to everything that goes on in his life?" Kay'leb pressed. "Is he to yours? Does he even know about your near marriage to – "

"Of course he does!" Leia snarled, rising to her full height. "Although he did _nothing_ to stop it – it was _Han_ who saved me…What exactly are you getting at, _Healer _Kay'leb?"

Kay'leb held up his hands in supplication. "I am only asking, who are you truly angry at, Madam Solo. My sister, or your _brother_…?"

Leia stopped cold in her tracks, all the sound and fury suddenly ashes. "I don't know," she said at last. "I really don't…"

With surprising gentleness, Kay'leb cupped her chin in his hand, and white eyes met brown. "I must take a com call from home," he said softly. "My mother and father are due to arrive with in a few days, perhaps you would be good enough to accompany Tao and gather your things for the visit?"

"Visit? Where are we going?"

The smile on the Healer's face became broad. "Why I thought you would have guessed, your Highness," he said. "We are going to go and make amends…"

* * *

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

Although the Healer seems unconcerned that they were going to Luke's new home, seemingly uninvited, Leia found it difficult to hide her nervousness. Indeed, although she and Luke _had_ exchanged a few precious words over the com, the conversation had felt forced and stilted, and it saddened her.

Unconsciously, she gripped the blind Healer's arm as he rang the door chime, and she suppressed the urge to turn and run even as the door opened. To her surprise, it wasn't Luke who opened the door, but a little girl.

"Oh, hello Uncle Kay…" Pemberian said, trying to hide her obvious disappointment. "I thought you were Uncle Chewie! He was gonna take me out on the Falcon today!"

"Pem, don't leave our guests waiting," Luke's soft voice called from the sitting room. "Bring them in…"

* * *

The first thing Leia noticed was how _tired_ her brother looked, the second was the absence of his new wife, Aubé.

"Captain Solo," Kay'leb said, turning his attention to Han. "My associate, Tao, is expecting you at the Healer's center. Perhaps you would be so good as to see him now? I wish to attened to my sister…" Not waiting for an answer, and with a swift nod, Kay'leb made his way to the main bedroom.

"Huh, wha?" Han looked momentarily confused, "But I'm not…" Suddenly casting a glance at Luke and Leia, he understood. "Oh yeah… Gotcha… Well, I'll be seein' ya then – "

"_Han!_" both Luke and Leia called out together, Leia perhaps more forcefully so, but Han only shook his head.

"Say, Button," he said, picking up Pemberian. "Why don't I take you down to the Falcon myself, save Chewie a trip?"

"That would be wizard, Uncle Han!" Pem cried, delighted. "Can I Pay-pa? Please?"

Luke smiled, and took Leia's hand in his own. "Only if you say hello to your Aunt Leia, first…"

"Hi Auntie Leia!" she giggled from Han's arms, and Leia was struck by how much she must have looked like her mother. Her dark, curly hair and up turned nose… but her eyes were purely Luke's. Her heart melted, and she momentarily wondered who her _own_ children would favor, herself or Han…

"Nice to meet you, Pemberian," she said, a smile breaking out on her face at last. "Are you going to be a pilot like your father some day?"

"Like my Ma-mere, too!" she giggled. "I wanna tell you all about it soon, but right now I can't wait to ride on the Falcon! You'll be here when I get back, won't you Auntie?"

Leia turned to Luke, who's smile now matched her own. "I'm sure I will…"

* * *

"There was a time I would have dropped a dagobian frog in your bed to wake you, sis…" Kay'leb said gently. "But perhaps another day…"

Aubé pulled the covers over her head. "Must you always be such a turd, Kay?" she sighed. "What do you want?"

Kay'leb sat down on the bed next to her, and gently patted her hip. "Just checking to see if you intend to sleep the entire afternoon away. You have company, after all."

Another sigh as she slowly removed the covers from her head. "_Luke_ has company," she mumbled. "As for sleeping all day, well, between your potions and Luke's little acts of _persuasion_, I'd be surprised if I didn't sleep through my son's wedding day!"

Kay'leb lay down next to her on top of the covers, and gently put his arm around her. "It's for your own good, sis," he said. "None of us like seeing you in pain."

"I'm all right," she replied, cuddling up close to him. "It's just… just…"

"You worry too much," he said softly, stroking her hair. "Things will be all right…"

They lay together in silence for a while, but Kay'leb knew that she hadn't gone back to sleep. At last, Aubé spoke again. "I'm afraid, Kay," she admitted at last. "I'm just afraid…"

"Afraid of what, you silly grasser?" Kay'leb asked, swatting her rear playfully. "Afraid the baby's going to turn out like you? Or maybe look like Toa?"

"Kay'leb Canaille, you are _horrible_!" she giggled, flipping herself over to face him. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

"Ah yes," Kay'leb replied, shrinking away from tickling fingers. "The two headed fangor beast that is your sister-in-law!"

"She is _not_ a two headed fangor beast!" Aubé replied indignantly, sitting up. Her voice lowered. "But she _is_ Luke's sister…"

"And?" Kay'leb arched an eyebrow. "You and Captain Solo seem to get along all right…"

"But she's his _sister_…" Aubé repeated, as if this explained everything. "That makes it _different_…"

"How?" he asked, once again encircling her in his arms. "How does that make it _different_?"

"It just does, Kay," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "It just does…"

* * *

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

"They've been in there a long time, haven't they, Luke?" Leia asked, concerned.

"Do you think she's all right?"

"She's in good hands," Luke said softly, turning his attention to the bedroom door. "Kay's been through this with her… well before…"

Leia lowered her eyes. "Do you regret not being there?" she asked. "I mean…"

"Every day…"

"And now?"

"We'll manage the best we can I guess," now it was Luke's turn to lower his eyes. "We've all ready discussed this, she knows…"

"And what will she do when you're gone?" Leia pressed. "Unless you want me to have someone else to the Peace Negotiations on Sullest – I may not be the Senate Leader anymore but I still have _some_ pull with the Council…"

"No," Luke said firmly. "Bé understands what being married to a Jedi Master entails…"

"She must be a very understanding woman," Leia said without malice. "And she must love you very much…"

"That she does, Leia… That she does…"

* * *

"So, are you going to get dressed, or are you going to greet your sister-in-law clad only in your good intentions?" Kay'leb asked, growing thoughtful. "Although I don't know if she goes that way. Might be interesting to find out…"

Aubé cast him a look that she knew he couldn't see, but knew he would sense. "Stop it, Kay," she growled under her breath. "This is going to be hard enough as it is!"

"You know that she's carrying twins, don't you?" Kay'leb said absently. "And I would wear the blue, not the brown – it's much prettier on you…"

Aubé froze, then carefully returned the brown dress to the closet. "No, I wasn't aware of that," she said quietly. "Luke didn't say…"

"Are you going to tell her about Tamillian?" Kay'leb asked her gently. "Pem's twin?"

"No," Aubé replied after a moment, pulling out the blue outfit. "Not yet, anyway… Kay, it was hard enough telling Luke. I'm just not ready. Not yet anyway."

Kay'leb nodded as he rose to help Aubé do up the back of her dress. "Understandable, Sis," he said. "Another time then. Now are you ready to greet your guest?"

"I think so," she replied nervously. "What do you think?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I think, no, I _know_ you look beautiful… shall we?"

Aubé smiled weakly as she took his arm. "All right then," she said, taking a deep breath. "Here we go…"

* * *

_TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

It was difficult even for Luke to ascertain who was more nervous when Aubé and Kay'leb came out of their bedroom. His wife, who positively glowed in the new blue frock that gracefully fell over her newly acquired baby bump, or his sister, who looked regal in a gown reminiscent of the one she wore on Besbin, all those years ago…

As Luke took her into her a gentle, one armed embrace, Aubé offered a tentative smile at Leia which she returned with her usual grace and dignity.

"Aubé, you remember my sister, Leia…" said Luke with more ease than either of the women felt.

Aubé attempted a little bow, "Your highness…" she said shyly as Leia rose to greet her. "Belated congratulations to yourself and Captain Solo…"

"There's no need to be so formal, Lieutenant – I mean, Aubé…" Leia replied drawing closer, her hands extended. "You're part of the family now."

"Speaking of family," Kay'leb interrupted brightly. "Perhaps my _brother-in-law_ would be kind enough to assist me in the kitchen? I have the need for some Corellian brandy tea and I don't know my way around."

Aubé's mouth dropped open in horror, but before she could utter a word, Kay'leb started to laugh, and gently touched her nose. "And what did I tell you about _that_, dear sister? A little more of that and less of –"

"Kay'leb!" Aubé cried, mortified while Luke only shook his head, hiding a wry smile beneath his hand. Leia, not quite understanding the joke only looked puzzled.

"Come on then, _brother," _said Luke, no longer trying to hide his amusement. "We'll leave the ladies to get reacquainted…" and with a little bow of his own, he lead Kay'leb into the kitchen, leaving Aubé and Leia alone together in the sitting room.

* * *

It was Leia who spoke first.

"Your brother is quite a character," she observed. "I think all Corellian men have that streak in them…"

Aubé rolled her eyes. "You mean, acting like a gundark in a glass shop? Yes, and I think my brother is their king."

"Captain Solo – Han – was, _is_ the same way," Leia sighed in mock exasperation. "Tact isn't one of his stronger attributes."

"It's not Kay's either," Aubé agreed. "But for all of his arrogance, he is a very gifted Healer. When Pem was born…" she trailed off, suddenly introspective for a moment, and Leia let her continue in her own time.

"Well, he was very good to me… to us," she said at last. "And I don't know how I would have managed these first few months without his knowledge."

"When is your baby due?" Leia asked, sitting down across from Aubé. "The Healers say my twins are due the first week of spring planting, and honestly I don't know if I can wait that long!"

A pained look flashed briefly across Aubé's face, but it disappeared just as quickly. "So soon?" she asked. "You look wonderful! I tend to look like the side end of a sand crawler almost as soon as second month!"

Now Leia laughed, and before long the two women were deep in discussion about their mutual upcoming motherhood, and all that it entailed.

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes later, Luke and Kay'leb emerged from the kitchen, each with a glass of Leia's brandy in hand. They stood at the doorway, observing and for the moment, unnoticed by the two talking and laughing women.

It was Leia who saw them first, and her broad smile was only matched by Luke's own. "Well boys," she said between fits of giggles. "I hope you were busy in that kitchen making something to eat! Both Aubé and I are almost starving!"

"She's right, you know," Aubé added with a grin. "And between us, we're supposed to be eating for five! I don't 'spose there's any of that wonderful food left that Captain Solo brought by this morning?"

Luke stuffed his hands into his pockets, and looked down at the floor grinning. "Sorry, Nails. While you and Leia were getting acquainted, your brother and I finished it all off…"

"Toa and I have… _other_ plans for this evening," Kay'leb said sagely. "But perhaps the rest of you, Captain Solo and Master Chewbacca and Pemberian can meet up at Ryack's at the Spire, I've been told their banquet service is rather nice."

Luke's eyes met Aubé's, and although he spoke aloud, the question was directed at her, and her alone.

"So, Bé," he said quietly. "Are you ready to face the Galaxy as '_Luke Skywalker's wife'_? I can't promise you it'll be easy…"

"I never expected it to be, Luke," Aubé murmured, rising to embrace her husband. "But as long as you are by my side, it'll be worth it… What ever may come, we'll face it together…"

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Yes, together," he whispered. "_Together as husband and wife…_"

* * *

_End_

* * *

**_A/N Thank you to all of those who have read to the very end. I understand how Leia's initial reaction would put people off, and it wasn't an easy thing to write, but to try to gloss over as it 'appeared' to me would have been doing the story an injustice - As a storyteller, I like to think I'm just 'reporting back' what I see, and sometimes that means showing the 'uglier side of characters, beloved or not. On the other hand, yes, I know Kay is an arse, among other things, but I do hope you got to see a *little* of his nice side! _**

**_Once again, thank you for coming along, and I'll see you next time._**


End file.
